Document capture and retrieval are commonly used to create digital content that may be stored and subsequently accessed by users. The digital content can originate from a camera or document scanning station or document scanner attached to a computer, which convert documents and/or images to digital content. Once the content has been created, it may be transferred and stored in memory.
Many current state of the art document capture and retrieval systems require an end user to enroll or subscribe to a web-based service by use of some sort of credentials. These credentials are typically a username and password. To store or upload digital content, the end user needs to login to the service and transfer the content to the service. Thereafter, in order to retrieve or otherwise access the content, the end user needs to repeat the login process. Software in these systems or other devices allows the end user to login and access the digital content.